


UNO!

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Game board, Team as Family, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Damian is the first to shout Uno. His brothers strategize to keep him from winning, things don't go as expected.Written for #Damianwayne2020summer
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	UNO!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how you guys play UNO, but I and my friends yell out the number and color of the card because we're idiots.   
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

“Horse, G5. I'll take your queen.” Damian throws a card into the pile looking at Tim who's almost in front of him.

“Hey... Dami, we're playing Uno. Here you just say the color and number of the card you throw.” Dick looks at the kid in confusion. “Hey. Red 1.”

“Pawn, B4. You lose your rook.” Answer Tim. Dick looks at him with the same confusion.

“You're having a game of chess while we're playing UNO?” The big brother asks. It's Family Friday and Selina has proposed playing Uno instead of watching a movie as usual. After explaining the rules to Bruce, they all sat down together around the dining room table.

“No, we've had this game since last week.” Answer Tim.

“A risky move, Drake.” Answer Damian.

“Blue 1.” Says Jason throwing the card into the pile.

“Blue 4.” Continuing Tim.

“So, I just have to throw one that's the same color or the same number?” Ask his wife for the thousandth time that night, Wayne.

“Yes, Bat,” Selina responds by nodding her head.

“Green 4.” Stephanie gets a potato in her mouth.

“Green 4.” Cassandra takes a sip from her glass.

“Blue 4.” Duke looks at his cards under the table, he has three left.

“Yellow 4.” Selina's holding her wine glass.

“Selina if I don't have yellow or 4 what do I do?” She bends over to look at her husband's letters.

“You have a yellow one.” Says the thief pointing to the letter.

“Selina, don't cheat.” Reprimand Tim.

“Yes, you're a cheater.” Damian scolds.

“His father is still learning to play, so be understanding of him.” Sentence the woman.

“Yellow.” Says Bruce. “What does this one mean?”

“Change the direction of the game, now I'm shooting again.” Explain the woman.

“Yellow 8.”

“Blue 8.” Duke has two cards, if all goes well, he can yell UNO on the next round.

“Red 8.”

“Red 7.”

“Red 1.”

“Blue 1.”

“Blue 6.”

“Blue 8, UNO,” Damian shouts out his one card. Everyone here turns to look at him. Tim comes over to Jason saying something, the outlaw nods in response.

“Blue 1.” Continues Bruce.

“Green 1.”

“Green 3, UNO” Duke lifting his card. The rest of the family look at each other.

“Green 4.”

“Green 8.”

“More four.” Throw Tim into the pile. Jason gasps.

“More four.” Todd pulls a card out of his hand, too.

“They were agreeing to do this?” Grayson nags then look at Damian with compassion and hug him. “I'm so sorry, honey, I wasn't gonna do it, but they made me. If you're mad doing it with Jason and Tim, not your big brother. More four.”

“I don't have to get angry,” Wayne answers, looking with a little smile at Dick. “But I think it's very cruel to do this to my father when he's a beginner at this game. More four, I choose the color blue and Bishop to C2 Drake, checkmate.”

Dick looks at the kid with his mouth open, Tim drops his cards on the table in anger.

“Selina, what do I do now? Do I take the 16 cards?” Ask Bruce.

“No, you better take Damian because he just started a fight with Tim.” Responds the woman looking at Drake who's taking off his sweatshirt. It would be better if they didn't all try to play together again.


End file.
